


He's Whipped, It Shows

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: Junhoe receiving the silent treatment for almost a month but finding the reason behind it, he can't help but still find him adorable and all when he's all afraid to lose him. Junhoe too, he wouldn't want to lose him either.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 22





	He's Whipped, It Shows

Junhoe checked his appearance one last time before dozing off and getting into the van that has been waiting for them. He sigh deeply, a little bit disappointed not to see him on the same van. He ignore Chanwoo busy playing on his phone with his finished look. He sat at the back, trusting his body in comfortably position. 

His heart clenching again thinking since when did it became like this. There was no argument in between, no jealousy included and definitely no one is cheating. Jinhwan became stiff and distant to him, only to him. The older still joke and play with their bandmates, the usual bubbly Jinhwan when he's on mood, but he's quiet and mouth zippered alone with Junhoe. Their relationship has been on going for five years now. Not the first time they argued but the first time became awkward, mostly it was Jinhwan. 

For the first week, he ignored the feeling and assumptions, maybe Jinhwan is drained from the schedule that he barely talk to him cause he was resting. Second week fortunately came, still no words, just glances and forced smile for him. Third week, Junhoe is trying to reach out for him but it was obvious that Jinhwan is doing all his best to avoid any interactions with. Fourth week, he desperately walk in to Jinhwan, cornering him and asking what was happening. That didn’t end up well for his liking since he got no answer. 

Today is almost a month since this silent treatment and the more time passes, the more frustrated he becomes. He tried to remember what he did before they became like this, did he do anything to upset Jinhwan this much? Maybe he spilled something out of hand and too much for Jinhwan’s liking? Was the reason that worth enough to ignore Junhoe like this for a month now? What he's up to? 

Junhoe flinched and almost hitting the window when a hand tapped his shoulders, seeing Donghyuk’s surprised face because of his response. 

"I didn’t mean to freak you, but we're already here." he motioned the scenery and Junhoe found a much more darker place than his gloomy heart. They were in parking lot, he saw Jinhwan exits from the other van with Bobby’s hand on his shoulders and laughing a little loud. 

Something pinching his heart, hurt to see and longing for that. How much he misses his laughs and whimpers everytime he teases the older, how his little glare would look too cute for him, longing for his touch and feeling his soft hands against his, he misses showering him with lazy kisses and engulfing his notably small body in his embrace, looking at him while he's doing nothing but still manages to look adorable and fluffy, the way Jinhwan fills his heart and washing away the doubts and fears, how the older would cherish him in his own way, or how Jinhwan would look at him like he means the world for the older. Just fck it. 

"Sorry, I'm spacing out." he murmured, averting his gaze to opposite scenery just so he won’t be able to see them. 

"I don’t know what's happening between you and Hyung, I hope you two could work it out faster. It may seems like we're ignoring but you two are obvious." he stiffened hearing Donghyuk, before he could answer, Donghyuk tap his shoulder one more time before leaving the van. 

'Damn it Dong, I tried and still am.' 

After composing himself inside the van, he followed them and welcomed with a lot of staffs. He's used to this, they've been in more hectic and rush events but it's irritating him. His temper isn't good and his patience is wearing thin, but Junhoe knew he can't just snap to anyone so he shut his mouth and try avoid everyone as much as possible. 

He made it to the dressing room, spotting Jinhwan with a make up artist fixing his already bright face. He had his eyes close while she's putting a light blush that is unnecessary since Jinhwan already has his natural rosy cheeks. 

"Junhoe why you still standing? Go fix yours," Hanbin nudge him softly to other side of room. Shoving him on a chair and one of the make up artist starts his. Instead of battling with the leader, he chose to be quiet. He just had his eyes close for seconds but he's already drowning in deep thoughts, overthinking whatever is on his mind as of the moment. 

He opened his eyes and feeling all the heart attacks down on his chest. His eyes looks directly at Jinhwan that had his eyes on him too. Junhoe locked eyes with him for a moment, his lips trembling and wanting to run to him so he could bury his head and inhale his scent. His thoughts shattered into pieces when Jinhwan look away immediately, leaving the room and left him stupefied. Junhoe can hear the make up artist instructing him to close his mouth that he left opened unconsciously. 

"Fifteen minutes!" one of the staffs announced and he came to his senses. Acting professional and subsiding the longing and heart break, though Jinhwan and him didn’t broke up, or not yet. 

"Can I see the set list again? What was the last song?" he hear Yunhyeong asking whoever, he's busy fixing the collar of his shirt because it's hitting his chin and makes it itchy. He tried rolling it down but it's coming coming back and poking his chin again, he groaned and just let it that way. Too tired to even battled with collar when he's in another unnamed battle. 

To his surprise, someone grab the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards and hands falling on his neck. He was ready to snap to who it is but his words stuck on his throat, wouldn't be able to form words as if he swallowed a lump he can't even breath. A familiar scent filling not just his nose but his heart, the soft locks that almost tickling his nose and his gentle touches on his neck. Junhoe stiffened for a second before looking down at Jinhwan who's busy adjusting his shirt. His eyes serious as if it is something that needed a lot of attention when Junhoe is the one longing for it almost a month. 

His mouth opened but closed it again meeting Jinhwan’s gaze, his heart beating faster than ever to see such fondness in his eyes. 

"There," he softly spoke giving his collar another round of check before looking up at him. 

"T-Thank you.." his mouth falls open, a little smile appear on Jinhwan’s face before leaving him in spot without a word. 

Junhoe didn’t function well, mind is too busy digesting and what had just happened. Did Jinhwan talked to him? Was he dreaming or hallucinating? Did the older really approached him first? 

Mind clouded with another reasons to overthink and with Jinhwan’s sudden care drove him even more crazy. That was the first for a month of not talking and avoiding alone moments. Is Jinhwan slowly going back to him? Though Junhoe never let him to slipped away? 

"Koo Junhoe!" he immediately look back and saw Hanbin's confused and annoyed face calling for him. He must be in another deep thinking he can't hear things. 

"Sorry! Coming!" 

Arriving on the backstage, the staff gave him his earpiece and handing his mic. But he cared less to it and his eyes looking for a particular person making him feel all this frustrations and mix feelings. He spotted Jinhwan just near the stage, peeking at crowd waiting for them. He look so small and vulnerable, Junhoe fights back the urge to smile, biting the inside of his cheeks but his smiles betraying him. Jinhwan is just so cute in his eyes he can melt away by looking at him. His heart swell more to hear him giggling like a child excited for a treat, his outfit making him even smaller and fluffy. Oh God how much he wants to squeeze him in tight hug right now if situation favors them. 

Before their turn, Junhoe noted mentally to have a long talk with him after this. He's not going to let him escape again and to avoid the questions he's been dying to ask. He is determined to get the answers he want and to clear his misunderstanding he doesn't know when it started. 

"Arriving here with such dead expression but will come home with delight, love surely drive you crazy." a voice from behind interrupted his thinking, disturbing while he's plotting how to lure Jinhwan out once they reached the dorm. There he is, Chanwoo looking at him with unreadable but obviously judging expression. 

"Yeah and I'll laugh wholeheartedly when you experienced the same state I'm in." he mocks him, threatening a little but still smiling. The little and barely one minute interaction with Jinhwan surely lift his mood and boost his confident in instant. If the staffs will alow him, Junhoe can even perform a whole concert with the same set list. 

"Nah I'm good, I'll make sure I won’t fall harder like you." he said confidently, shooking his head but Junhoe’s so sure one day he would eat up what he said. 

"Don’t be too confident, that's what I said when I'm fighting with my feelings for him." Junhoe glance at Jinhwan again, locking his eyes like he's his target. "You see, I told myself it'll fade but I fell harder. Goodluck," 

Before Junhoe leave him to go near his love, he look at the youngest member again. Chanwoo maybe didn’t care about love right now he's still young, Junhoe himself is still young but he's loving Jinhwan for years makes him feel somehow superior and expert. 

"Stopping yourself not to will only cause you much trouble than you expected. Believe me, it'll cause more trouble stopping what's impossible." he made his way near Jinhwan, not making it obvious as many eyes were on them and the chance of someone already suspecting their bond together. 

His eyes suddenly caught a familiar metal wrapping around Jinhwan’s ring finger. It's shining everytime he'll move and expose his hands against the light, its simple yet beautiful design is surely familiar to Junhoe. He looks at his own hand, spotting the same accessory as him, his lips curving upward. Jinhwan got them the accessory as their couple things, the first gift he received from him since they started their relationship. He never once wear it off, making sure to have it with him with group, alone and personal schedule. He's even wearing it in all of their interviews, and his eyes will always check Jinhwan’s if he's wearing it too. 

Minutes later it's now their turn, the crowd cheering them as soon as they got up on stage. Greeting their fans first and laughing a little while waiting for the music to starts. Once they're in desired position, Junhoe turn himself into an idol. Thanking the little moments he had he won’t be performing with sad heart. 

They finished the stage with a smile plastered in their faces. Cannot contain the overflowing happiness as another performance ended and they were all satisfied with what they gave today. Bowing and bidding goodbye to their fans before exiting the stage. 

Assistants waiting for them, handing each members a bottled water, towel and fan to dry off their sweats. They care anything except their looks as all of them are happy and floating in sea of happiness. 

"Goodjob today! Thank you!" Hanbin as a leader, lead them to thank the staffs and producers who helped them for today's schedule. Series of thank yous and welcomes followed 

Junhoe, not forgetting his agenda after this, looks for Jinhwan again and found him sitting while fanning himself. He bit his lips unconsciously, to see him glistening and glowing with amount of sweat pouring out of his body. His make up is wearing off but it doesn't affect his looks, Jinhwan always look good without any cosmetics. Junhoe scanned him but eyes locks on his fairy white neck sweating, the beads of sweat falling from his chin and running down sends him an electrifying feeling and sudden adrenaline rush. Jinhwan never failed to turn him on in every way possible. 

Just when he's about to dream again, Bobby block his view when he talks to Jinhwan. Sighing a little and fixing himself. 

'Alright, I can get him all to myself at home. I just need to be patient.' Junhoe reminded himself. 

Along the way, Junhoe still a little bit disappointed not seeing Jinhwan in the same van as him but is giddy thinking he can have him after later. 

"You seem happy, you two already talked? I didn’t see you walk on Hyung though?" Donghyuk peek behind him, trying to catch whatever his reaction is. 

"He's looking at Jinhwan Hyung dreamily before the performance, he must be in some cloud nines, guess they manage to fix things between them now." Chanwoo shared their little talks. 

Junhoe groaned, he's excited and nervous. Excited to the thought of ending the silent treatment he's been receiving though he thinks he don't deserve in the first place. Nervous for two reasons: Jinhwan’s explanation and what if he still don't wanna talk about them and try to slip away again. On top of it, he still love him fully with all his heart.

"Stay out of it," he answered sending the two of his friends away before hearing them mocking him endlessly. He should've shove himself inside the van where Jinhwan is and try to hug him even if he refuse. 

The sun is almost setting when they arrive, all exhausted except for one. Junhoe still have a lot of energy entering their dorm, walking ahead of them since their van arrived first. He almost run the moment the elevator dinged, indicating that he reached their floor. He rush to punch the passcode and going in immediately to his room, grabbing his comfy clothes and entering the bathroom quickly. He needs to be ready and done so he could have spare time to think how to get Jinhwan in his arms. 

Closing the shower he dry himself, wearing a towel and wrapping it around his waist to covered what needs to be cover before exiting the room. He found Donghyuk and Bobby on couch, sighing and not wanting to get up. He can't see Jinhwan with them, maybe he's on his room and getting ready to shower too. 

Junhoe didn’t wastes any time, he doesn't know why he's putting perfume when he'll only talk to him. It's weird but he still continue spraying some, on his shoulders, chest and even on his neck. He thought he needs to be atleast presentable and scenty enough to talk to him. 

He spent ten minutes fidgeting what to do, all the frustrations is gone now that Jinhwan gave him hope to end whatever happening between them. Junhoe really want him in his arms right now, he'll make sure not to let him go while he's showering him with kisses and nudging him, okay maybe giving him few hickeys that he misses doing too. 

When he heard another click outside, he received it as a cue to exit his room and makes his way towards Jinhwan’s room. There was no one when he opened the door and welcome himself. He looks at the closed door before tossing himself on his queen size bed, inhaling Jinhwan’s scent through the fabric of his bedsheets and sudden flashing of memories starts invading his mind. When was the last time they actually did it here? 

When Junhoe creep himself out, he sit and straightening his back. His eyes landing everywhere, it's been a month since he entered his room. Misunderstanding really sucks and will always pained him, he hates fighting with Jinhwan and even the other party denied it, Junhoe knew Jinhwan also hates arguing with him. 

Junhoe belatedly remember their first night, he's whispering promises to him while admiring and adoring Jinhwan underneath him in any way possible. But the older stopped him in the middle of his heartwarming speech, sealing his lips with his own and whispering to him too.   
.  
.  
. 

"Stop, don’t make promises like that Junhoe." Junhoe look down at him seeing the beauty the other man is holding. 

"What part of it? I'm serious Hyung. You know I won’t say things sincerely if I don’t mean it." he said with slightly deeper voice before dipping in with another chase kisses. He can feel Jinhwan’s bare body below him, they're fully naked as of the moment. 

"I know, I just don't want you to regret it in the future." 

"You still doubting?" he ask, confused. Jinhwan shook his head and caress his face. 

"No, just don’t make promises such as not hurting me because we'll hurt each other for sure, intentionally or accidentally. There's no such things as perfect and smooth relationship, but as long as we promised to love each other without hurting anyone we can go on. And I'm not doubting, just saying what's on--"

Jinhwan didn’t managed to finish his sentence when Junhoe dive in again for another kiss, completely kissing away all the conflicts surrounding them. Only minding each other in embrace.  
.  
.  
. 

That was the most romantic and memorable memory Junhoe remembered, smiling alone now that they reached too far and still going on strong. 

The door abruptly open, revealing Jinhwan with his cute pajama and oversized shirt. His hair still wet from shower and his bare face. Junhoe love the sight and feeling lucky he have him years ago. 

"Junhoe.." Jinhwan is completely taken aback to see him sitting on his bed. He lock the door slowly, Junhoe watching him to walk and be intimidated by his presence. 

"Hyung." he said and saw Jinhwan stop momentarily before continuing drying his hair. 

"What are you doing here? I don’t remember agreeing to meet you tonight." just like the past nights Jinhwan has been using this cold tone to him. 

"Why can't I visit my boyfriend and cuddle him tonight? Do I still need to get permission from you? We did more than that Hyung." Junhoe said casually, whatever happens tonight he's happy he'll die with Jinhwan the last person he'd been with. 

Jinhwan looks at him, eyebrow furrowing with what he said but a faint blush spreading on his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Junhoe. He's loving this now. 

"No, I'm tired. Go back to your room-"

"I am determined to talk to you tonight Hyung. Don’t bother pushing me away, you know how stubborn your boyfriend is." Junhoe fight the urge to smile even more to see him blushing. 

Jinhwan look away, avoiding his stare and sighing. 

"Told you many times there's nothing-"

"Avoiding me isn't nothing. Being awkward with me, your boyfriend Hyung for five years is definitely odd and weird. You barely look at me, since when did it start and what did I do this time to receive silent and cold treatment?" 

Suddenly, the playfulness in Junhoe’s voice is gone. It became weaker than he's intending to, voicing out his thoughts and frustrations, not wanting to held back now. Guilt starts clouding Jinhwan’s chest, he shouldn't agreed into this in the first place but he's also curious how things will be and to test Junhoe. 

"I am not awkward-"

"It's really opposite how you act. Hyung, just tell me what did I do and stop this shall we? I miss you so much already." he stood up, Jinhwan flinched, attaching himself on wall behind him feeling Junhoe’s bigger frame almost hovering the whole him. "I miss you Hyung." the latter whispered again. 

Moments later, Jinhwan give in. Enveloping his arms around Junhoe’s neck before pulling him down for a kiss. He felt him stop at first but Jinhwan close his eyes the moment Junhoe return it. Hands falling on his sides, holding him in place while tasting each other so eagerly. Eventually, it was Jinhwan who pulled away and breaking the kiss. He can feel Junhoe chasing his lips, writhing for more and it warm his heart to know he's longing for him. 

"I'm sorry I know it's absurb but.. I shouldn't agreed to this set up." he whispered on Junhoe’s slightly parted mouth, they're dangerously close but they think it is the right position to talk. Just maybe. 

"Agreed to what Hyung? Tell me." Junhoe demand, eyes focusing on him and holding himself to dive in for another round. Jinhwan gave him a taste now he want a full course. He landed a soft peck on side of his mouth before whispering again. "Tell me Hyung." 

Jinhwan lowered his head, his feet barely support him. Junhoe is making him weak his feet starts to hurt. 

"Can we shift to much more comfortable space-" 

Jinhwan almost scream, Junhoe pulled him on bed. Situationg him on his lap and staring at him, waiting for his explanation to slip out of his mouth. Jinhwan didn’t try to move nor escape, Junhoe had his arms around him securely and there's no way he would let him too. So Jinhwan accepted his fate. 

Jinhwan starts toying with his own hands, caressing it while finding the right words to say. 

"Um.. You see, I found this article in internet by accident.." Junhoe leaned closer, he couldn't catch a little, Jinhwan speaks a little quieter. 

"And? What about the article Hyung?" he ask when he saw Jinhwan contemplating to tell the whole story to him. 

Jinhwan peek at him but lowering his head again before speaking. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry if I think that way.. It's just that I'm also curious if you still-" Junhoe cupped both his cheeks inside his palm. Calming Jinhwan when his voice goes a little higher. 

"Hush, Hyung calm down. No need to panic, I'm listening." 

Jinhwan feel his body became less tense. 

"Tell me all about it Hyung, I'll understand." 

"It says that relationship that has been going on for too long might be boring causing the other one to think about breaking up." Jinhwan says it while looking directly at him. "And we've been together for too long, I'm afraid you start to think breaking up with me." 

Jinhwan waited for the reply but he only see a fond smile and soft stares from Junhoe. Maybe his mind is playing with him and it's too cringey to say but Jinhwan can see an adoration and tenderness fleeting across Junhoe’s eyes. Now he really feel bad. 

"What made you think that?" 

Now, his sweet voice is even more guilt-tripping him to the edge. 

"I didn’t wait for years just to let you go Hyung." Junhoe added. 

"I know.." he can only answer that. 

"Then how did it ends to giving me silent treatment?" 

The question. When did Jinhwan starts considering this set up again? 

"Someone suggested I need to be a little distant to you and watch if you'll chase me. They said it'll test your love." he said quietly. "But I say no at first! I really don’t like the idea but they shove it to me and.. I gave up." Jinhwan look a little dejected puppy, his invisible ears dropping down. 

"What is this set up all about, enlighten me Hyung." 

"They say if I really want to know you love me that much then I should go harder on you. I seriously didn’t consider their ideas but since I read that goddamn article I can't stop thinking about it." he said, rambling the most. "Cause you know.. sometimes I get upset at you for no reason, I maybe snapped at you under any circumstances and it's worrisome. We've been dating for five years yet we never gone out fully as a couple. Sometimes I'm holding myself back to hold your hand because people are watching and maybe, just maybe this idea came across my mind. You're becoming tired of this." 

Jinhwan stop talking and waited for a reply, but Junhoe remain quiet. It took him a lot of time before he had enough courage to look up and caught by surprise to see a smiling Junhoe down at him. He can't see any little amount of madness in his eyes, it's still sparkling as ever everytime Junhoe will look at him. He wasn't mad nor atleast upset? 

"Why are you smiling? You should be-"

"Why you gotta be so cute?" he was pulled in for a hug, he hesitates to return it but when Junhoe caress his back, Jinhwan automatically leaned more, bringing himself into Junhoe’s embrace. "I swear you're so adorable!" he heard the younger. 

"You're not mad?"

"Not mad, just confused and frustrated because you suddenly stopped talking to me and avoiding all my affections." Junhoe replied, now snuggling his nose to his neck and inhaling his after shower scent. "Your smell is calming." 

"I'm sorry," Jinhwan murmured, burrowing himself more into him. "Sorry, really. I didn’t mean to get you frustrated and just so you know, it's hard to stop myself from smooching you. God knows how much I hated myself when I reject your affections. I'm so dumb dumb." he continued. 

"It's fine, but next time open up with me a topic like this. I won’t hesitate to show you how committed I am to you." 

"Sorry for all the suffering.." 

Jinhwan tear himself away from chest to chest skinship and looking at Junhoe directly in eyes. He wasted no time and leaning in again to place a soft and delicate kiss on his lips. It was just a peck but Junhoe press his side, a sign that he wanted Jinhwan to do more so he dig in for another kiss. Longet this time, he shifted himself on top of him so he could kiss him properly. Junhoe groaned, Jinhwan sucking his bottom lips and fighting dominance with him. 

They were in the middle of making out, the tension is rising up when Jinhwan starts to grind, earning a moan from Junhoe that he misses a lot. But Junhoe pull away, looking at him with confused eyes and eyebrows furrowing. 

"Before I forgot, who told you to plan like this?" 

Jinhwan wanted to smack him because he just ruined the already good momentum. 

"Bobby and Hanbin," he murmured. 

"Well yeah I know who to blame after this." 

"Beat them later please, I'm gonna back you up. I'm gonna return all the affections I've lost for the past month." Jinhwan squirmed on top of him. 

"Kiss me."


End file.
